In the production of newsprint and similar paper products it is standard to start with a very large and very long roll of the paper, to unroll it and simultaneously slit it into a plurality of strips, and to wind these strips up on different cores rotated about two different centers. This is described in detail in application Ser. No. 07/778,873 filed Dec. 23, 1991, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,099, and in German patent document 3,618,955 filed Jun. 5, 1986 by H. Hofferberth.
This subdividing/winding procedure therefore entails the use of heavy equipment moving at high speed. As a result the system generates a large amount of noise that is irritating and even possibly unhealthy for the persons working on and around the equipment.